Janet van Dyne (Earth-TRN562)
, , ; formerly , , | Relatives = unnamed father unnamed mother Hope Pym (alternate reality daughter) | Universe = Earth-TRN562 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Academy, New York City, New York | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Wasp wings grow out of her back when she shrinks to less than 4' tall. | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, fashion designer, painter, party planner, pirate, reporter, singers, soldier, student | Education = | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = TinyCo; David Nakayama; Allen Warner | First = Marvel Avengers Academy (February 4th, 2016) | Quotation = I'd like to thank my parents, Tony Stark, my chihuahua Honeybee, and whoever invented texting! | Speaker = Wasp | QuoteSource = Marvel Avengers Academy | HistoryText = Tony Stark was tasked with the recruiting of a new student to the Avengers Academy and that student was Janet van Dyne, upon meeting her, Janet tells him she was going to contact him when she saw the Stark Tower being built at the Academy, but she had wrecked her phone so she was unable to, Tony then tells her that the Academy is looking for new superheroes to join and that he can get her a new phone if she joins the Academy and helps them fight Hydra, she accepts his proposal and joins the academy. After joining the Academy, she proposes that they should build a Blasting Range to train their abilities, Tony Stark says he is having trouble with his aim and last time he blew up his lab because of it, so Janet helps him train at the blasting range, after Tony Stark finishes his training he asks Janet how many recruits does she think they need to defeat a swarm of Hydra henchmen that were planning to attack the Academy and then take over New York City, Janet tells him they only need one recruit, Tony is surprised by her answer and wonders who that person is, Administrator Pepper Potts is then contacted by Janet about that person, Administrator Pepper Potts agrees with her and asks her and Tony to recruit the new student Loki an immortal Asgardian sorcerer. Loki was angry at Janet for spreading embarrassing pictures of him on the internet and ruining his reputation, he tells them if they want to recruit him, she better apologize to him and they have to somehow fix his reputation, Tony uses his hacking skills to remove all those photos from the internet, while Janet wrote an apology to him, Loki mocks Janet apology, but seems somehow satisfied and decides to help them, he joins the Academy and helps them beat the Hydra forces. Janet has a store called Van Dyne's Outfits at the Academy where she designed new costumes for the various superheroes at the Academy. Spider-Menace The Sinister Six were incriminating Peter Parker of various crimes, using replicas of his spider webs, creating illusions using actors dressed as Spider-Man, and many other methods. J. Jonah Jameson was who was investigating the case, came to the Avengers Academy for clues, Director Fury invited him to move his offices there, so he could teach the students something. Wasp believed Spider-Man innocence, and joined the Daily Bugle to investigate, and report on the situation. Wasp traveled to Larval Earth to help Spider-Ham defeat the Swinester Six. Avengers Under Siege Wasp was one of the Avengers Academy students that helped defeat and recapture the villains that were freed from their cages by Baron Zemo after he was manipulated by Mephisto into believing they would serve him if he freed them. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Janet van Dyne of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Janet van Dyne of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Phobias: Janet suffered from hippopotomonstrosesquippdaliophobia, the fear of long words, and gallinophobia, the fear of chickens. | Equipment = Seemingly those of the Janet van Dyne of Earth-616. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Wasp is voiced by Alexandra Daddario in Marvel Avengers Academy. * Wasp has obstructed nasal airways, causing her to snore. * After graduation, Wasp plans to accompany Black Knight to Weirdworld, suggesting her and the other heroes be called Weirdos. | Trivia = * Janet had a crush on most of the students at the Academy and even Professor Pym. ** She did not; however, have a crush on Spider-Ham, despite the two sharing a kiss. * Wasp had a Facebook and liked the Academy's page. * Loki's nickname for Wasp was Bug-Woman. * When the Black Knight attacked the Academy, and the students were collecting artifacts to beat him, Wasp bought a British Bulldog, thinking since it was British, it would also help defeat the Black Knight, the Bulldog came with a crown. The canine became the school mascot. * Janet was once emotionally attracted to a balloon she named Ballooney Sandwich. * Wasp's favorite supermodels were Tigra and Mary Jane Watson, in that order. * Wasp's followers on social media were called Waspoholics. * Wasp offers herself to be in almost every single team ingame, so she became a member of most of them. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Flight Category:Electrokinesis Category:Size Alteration Category:Insect Form Category:Van Dyne Family Category:Winged Characters Category:Chemists Category:Facebook Users Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Trained by Captain America Category:Fighting Ability - Some training Category:Phobias Category:Gallinophobia Category:2016 Character Debuts Category:Dancing Category:Singers